


Show of Strength

by Anticipatio



Series: He's My Collar [2]
Category: Campaign (Podcast), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Asphyxiation Mentioned, Biting, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Canon-Typical Violence, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Horny for Violence, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soft Dom!Zero, Strength Kink, Teeth, Wall Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anticipatio/pseuds/Anticipatio
Summary: Blue doesn't normally like to be thrown around like a ragdoll. That usually meant that he was in direct danger or that he was being pushed away toavoidbeing in direct danger. There's an exception to this.





	Show of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be read after [Crossing the Treshold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12058764), but it's not strictly required to read.
> 
> So far, I have contributed nothing but dumpster bondage to this fandom so, uh.... You['](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mspaintadventures/images/a/a0/You%27re_welcome.gif/revision/latest?cb=20120503114713)re welcome? (Also, lol @ my inability to keep a consistent writing style. Whoops!)

Until he expressed curiosity in BDSM, Zero hadn’t really thought of Blue as a sexual being. In retrospect, it may have been odd to think of a hyperactive twenty-something going on fifteen as anything _but_ sexual. Even more surprising: Zero found that he actually _enjoyed himself._ He _enjoyed_ Blue’s unceasing curiosity for once. It was almost funny, the way his eyes seemed to wander nowadays. He seemed to think he was being subtle, but the way his head tilted to glance over at his hired hand when they sat together in the cockpit was anything but.

The dull thud of a body brought him back to the present. Skewering pretentious politicians with too little to offer the up-and-coming minister was almost an autonomous reaction at Blue’s word. If he wasn’t being paid extravagant amounts of credits for each day at his (fuckbuddy? Lover? _Boyfriend?!_ ) employer’s side, he may have been concerned about the hair trigger reaction. As it stood, he had evidence to plant and a vibrosword to clean. Preferably before rust began to set in.

It took a few moments to realize how strangely quiet the room was. Halfway through sharpening a decorative Coruscanti blade against the knuckles of his cyborg arm—the meeting was off the books; it was hard to question a suicide when there were _officially_ no other beings in the room—Zero spared a glance at his (friends with benefits? Paramour? Beau?) ward with a pixelated raised eyebrow displayed on his screen. 

Blue looked away as if he had been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to, minus a cheeky grin. His hands were clasped behind his back and he rocked on the balls of his feet. If Zero didn’t know any better, he’d attribute the fidgeting and silence as symptomatic of a caf withdrawal. But Zero knew how Blue looked in caf withdrawal: twitching, staring into the middle distance, drooped posture, etc. etc. Instead, he looked… annoyed—as if he had been disrupted from taking in an _intriguing_ sight. 

A few subconscious quick neural outputs diverted power to better render detail within his field of vision, letting him spy on his (Force, he was never going to decide on a word for ‘brat who accidentally stumbled onto his dick and never looked back’) human out of the corner of his eye. As if sensing his hitman’s suspicion, Blue enlarged several holographic windows from his glasses display and pulled up recordings from the deceased duke’s security system. The man in question was wrestled into a kneeling position with a loose hold on the sharpened sword that fit neatly within his fatal wound.

“Your slice worked, I hope?” Zero clarified, more to break the lingering silence than to question his boss’s skills. If that riled him up then, well, it would be amusing to watch a gangly human tantrum his way back to their ship.

“Please, do you expect anything but the best from me?” Blue drawled. He glanced past a transparent wall of modified footage to flick his eyes over Zero’s form.

Ah.

The jagged smile that stretched across Zero’s face was hidden behind his faceplate. It was interesting, Zero thought, how Blue brought out bits of his feral gank nature, despite the multitudes of brain implants and chemical mood stabilizers regulating his emotional state at any given time. Blood running hot, he turned and stood at attention in front of the grisly scene. 

“‘Course not, boss,” Zero affirmed. He stepped forward and crossed just into Blue’s personal space bubble, feeling a bit brash and, frankly, a little reckless. “So… should we be heading back?” Zero was aware that Blue would think it strange for him to suggest returning to the Bluebird. After all, as a bounty hunter, he enjoyed being on the ground and close to the kill as opposed to cramped in a ship with nothing to do. 

Indeed, Blue instinctually searched the blank faceplate for signs of motive. Despite being above-average height for a human, he felt just a touch smaller under the looming gaze of the six-foot-three killer in front of him. The slight height disparity was rarely noticeable, but now he was acutely aware of how he tilted his head up to look at Zero’s screen when they were this close.

It appeared the feeling was mutual.

Interesting.

He flashed a bright, practiced smile at his employee, “Excellent work, Zero.” Blue turned on his heel and meandered out of the room, trusting Zero to follow without an explicit command. He shot a (he hoped) seductive glance over his shoulder. “Of course, I always have work that needs being done,” he intoned, “But I wouldn’t be opposed to you joining me, preferably with caf.”

“‘Caf’, sure,” Zero murmured. He didn’t necessarily _dislike_ the Bluebird; he was a major contributor in its design, after all. He just relished having his feet on solid ground for longer than a few hours, if possible. Now, though?

He tailed after Blue closely, conspicuously ignoring the caf machine as they passed through the atrium with nervous stormtroopers tripping over themselves to salute them. “We aren’t scheduled to leave for another few hours,” Blue prattled, gesticulating with one hand while the one behind his back excitedly twitched, fingers erratically tapping against his palm as if playing an invisible instrument.

Two steps into the commanding officer's suite, the moment the door closed, Blue turned to find himself caged by an organic and a robotic arm, the light of the ellipses projected on Zero’s helmet casting a faint reflection over the polished metal. “You really get your rocks off on danger, huh?” Zero coaxed, emphasized by the creaking of metal-on-metal as he twisted his inorganic arm.

Sometimes, Blue would challenge him and would purposefully be an _absolute brat_ for hours on end. In a situation like this, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Now, though, he barked out a short, genuine laugh and leaned back against the wall. “Red handed.” He felt cooperative for once.

A metal hand lashed to restrain his neck against the hull. It wasn’t touching him, simply limiting his movement, but it still caused a him to shiver and gasp, “ _Oni._ ”

“Ah-ah,” Zero cooed, tracing his other hand softly along Blue’s jawline. Every nerve ending that intruded into the supple leather lit up, feeling the ways in which the muscle twitched with each shallow breath. “Acting all demure ain’t gonna change the plan.”

“You _plan?_ ”

“Sass won’t do it either.” Before he could get response, Zero closed his mechanical grip just slight enough for it to brush against the soft skin. He reveled in the hands that shot up to weakly scrabble against the polished surface of his forearm and unclasped the minister uniform vest. 

He tilted his head and watched Blue’s eyes dilate and face light up in a flush, mindlessly pushing the hands off him to pull the uniform off. A snarling smile cut across his face underneath the mask, “I don’t even have to go full on choking with you, huh?” He recorded a soundbyte of the whimper in response. “Not that I was going to, but _damn dude._ ”

The tips of Blue’s ears flushed, and he turned his gaze away, forcefully willing his hands at his sides. He was trying his hardest to look less affected, but surely Zero noticed how much weight he was putting on the wall to keep himself up. The assembly of whirring gears and screws brushed against the soft flesh under his jaw and adjusted to let him breath. He shuddered at the feeling of a gloved hand undoing his dress shirt and sliding up his belly and chest.

“Aww,” Zero cooed, tilting his head to meet Blue’s eyes, “It’s cute. Don’t need to be embarrassed.”

In one quick, smooth motion, he released his grip, tugged the rest of Blue’s shirt off, and hoisted all of the lanky human up against the wall. Blue locked his ankles around Zero’s waist and scrabbled on either side of himself. “So I’ve been thinking,” Zero started, as casually as asking about the weather, despite moving to support the entirety of Blue’s (granted, minimal) weight in his robotic hand and against his chest while the other scraped down protruding ribs with the slightest hint of claw. “I’ve never really taken my helmet off for this, huh?

“It’s not like you haven’t seen my face before. It’s just…” He relished in Blue’s hurry to tug off the gloves that accompanied his glasses while trying to maintain balance, “… I wasn’t so sure how you’d deal with _teeth._ ” It was a little more difficult to adjust the helmet with only one hand, but the strangled sound Blue made when he partially pulled the faceplate up far enough to reveal his mouth and lap menacingly over his teeth made the struggle _well_ worth it.

The first scrape of jagged, predatory teeth on his collarbone made Blue suck in a sharp breath. Zero sloppily pulled on his slacks and manhandled him without backing away from the trail of bruising bites that studded the otherwise milky, freckled torso presented to him. By the time he was able to pull the offending garment far enough down to free Blue’s dick and release one leg, purpling rings haphazardly covered his heaving chest.

“You’re being so good.” The breathier, raw quality of Zero’s voice without the helmet made heat pool in Blue’s belly. He squirmed against the hand that came up to trace over the marks burned onto his chest and whined at the feel of leather brushing over a nipple. Zero leaned his head against his shoulder and murmured, “What do we say when we get a compliment?”

“T-Thank you,” Blue stammered, bittersweet pain-pleasure making his skin feel over-sensitized, “Sir.”

The cyborg hand hoisted him higher up, making him flail to grip onto Zero’s shoulders. A rewarding nibble to his hip forced a shuddering groan out of him. “And what do we say when we want more?” Zero teased, laving his tongue over soft line of Blue’s iliac furrow. His leatherclad hand came up to palm at the hard length he purposefully avoided with his mouth.

Hunched over and panting, Blue moaned out a strained, “ _Please—!_ ” He choked out a cry at the sudden wet heat that dragged up to the head of his cock, engulfing the tip with a tease of sharp teeth close to grazing him. His legs were pulled up and around Zero’s shoulders, giving him the leverage to lean back against the wall and watch dazed as the dexterous gank tongue slithered across his heated flesh.

Zero knew he was being sloppy. The amount of times he’d done this could be counted on one hand, and none of his previous partners had been human. He luxuriated in the novel taste and texture, laps and sucks punctuated with filthy, wet noises and warbling moans. Dragging the smooth surface of his teeth from root to tip elicited a surprised jolt and hitched breath without fail, and after a few passes he had Blue writhing fitfully in his arms.

“Pleasepleaseplease, _more,_ ” he sobbed brokenly, and who was Zero to say no to that?

The beauty of being a species with extreme cybernetic modifications was that occasionally, one modification would have unintended consequences on a completely unrelated part of the body. Sometimes, this meant _more_ modification to repair function. _Sometimes,_ though…

It took one quick movement to swallow down the entirety of Blue’s dick, made smoother with the lack of gag reflex from the deactivation of one little nerve that he _normally_ used to suppress pain in part of his head. Blue honest-to-god _screamed,_ head tossed back and hips trembling under the hands gripping bruises into the delicate flesh. His squeaked as they fumbled for purchase against the wall before reaching for the sides of Zero’s head, curling in on himself. “I- I’m—!” he gasped.

Zero belated realized that he still had power diverted to his enhanced sight, watching Blue grit his teeth at the very edge of his vision. His eyes flicked up to watch as he purred and let his teeth scrape the base of the dick stuffed down his softened throat. 

Blue arched and babbled monosyllabic nonsense, cumming into Zero’s willing mouth. He blearily registered the way Zero quivered as he pulled back with a wet _pop,_ slumping against the wall and allowing his beloved hitman to lower him more securely. He stared at the exposed space underneath the helmet, how his partner gulped in the air he had been deprived of, how saliva made the points of his teeth glisten.

Before he could be whisked away, Blue lunged forward for a bruising kiss. Zero froze in momentary shock before pushing back dominantly, swallowing Blue’s soft groan as he tasted himself on the tongue that slid across his blunt, human teeth. Despite the way every nerve in his body lit up with oversensitivity, he rutted into the hardness in Zero’s jumpsuit. He didn’t stop when tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, or when the hands supporting his hips dug into the bruises so hard it _hurt._

A hand came up to cradle his jaw and separate the two, a thin string of spit breaking after a moment. “You’re being so good to me,” Zero repeated sweetly, voice rough with his ravaged throat. Blue stilled and tugged the zipper of his jumpsuit, frustrated, and dug into Zero’s clothes to fondle his dick. The skin covering the burgeoning knot was taut in his hands, and it only took a few strokes until liquid coated them with a satisfied sigh from Zero.

It took a few minutes for either of them to gather their wits. Zero hauled the both of them off the wall once Blue’s head started to slump, exhausted. They sprawled inelegantly on the bed, Zero’s long arms and Blue’s long legs tangled awkwardly. Very unlike the books Aava had begun to read. “How’s your knee?” Zero rasped, pulling his faceplate back over his mouth.

Blue seemed to consider this for a few moments, flexing the affected limb and flinching at the sore metallic creak he felt. “Could be worse,” he mumbled.

The irritated huff in response made Blue roll his eyes. “I’m going to tie you to the bed if you try to get up, then.”

“Later.” His mischievous grin made Zero feel absolutely exasperated on top of drained and just a touch fucked-out. Blue, as per usual, moved onto his next train of thought without missing a beat, “You always make me finish first. Since the first time.”

Zero shrugged weakly, LED smirk coming up on his helmet. “One of the most fun parts for me.”

Blue glared and yawned, “You first next time.”

Before Zero could respond, Blue was already asleep with his face crushed against a particularly wild bundle of colorful wires. The resulting imprint on his face was going to be _hilarious._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright get ready for director's commentary here motherfuckers, I have lots to say. Lotta headcanons here. I REALLY love to add details to the stuff I write based on reality, especially when we get into sciencey things like biology.
> 
> So, I assume that Zero has fine control over just about every aspect of his body since he's a little over half cyborg at this point. And since he turned off his pain during the Evil Campaign, I decided to get my feelers in there and expand on that. The nerve he's turning off would be homologous to our glossopharyngeal nerve, which is responsible for somatosensory (touch, including pain and heat) information from all sorts of face bits. It's also one of the things that contributes to the gag reflex! So basically he can turn that off if like... his tonsils get blasted off or whatever, but he can also turn it off to **suck dick.**
> 
> Also, I'm liberally using headcanons based off of legends stuff about gank killers. They're a predatory species, so fuck it! Give the boy some big ol' chompers. They're also apparently SUPER easy to anger, which is very much not like Zero, so just slap on some brain attachments and chemical stabilizers and we'll call it a day.
> 
> I don't actually know how his helmet totally works, over than he was able to take off the faceplate for Aava. So I just kinda... made it slide up. Look, if there's ever canon information that contradicts this, we'll just say this is a different model of helmet. 
> 
> If you're not familiar with my earlier work, I basically gave Zero the wonkiest alien dick I could. I just felt like it, y'know. Maybe one day I'll doodle a diagram.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for attending my TED talk about alien dick.


End file.
